


Tea Over Coffee

by aimarooney



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: I got this anon message: On a other blog I read something about Scotty drinking tea in his breaks so I got the (stupid)idea that Scotty would slowly turn Mccoy to tea as well. Like he heard that too much coffee is pretty unhealthy and Bones practically lives from coffee,so Scotty is concerned because he really likes the doctor(platonically or romantically doesn't matter)and ends up bringing Bones tea in his breaks or makes him a cup when Bones is over in his quarters.(I don't know why I come up with such things)
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Montgomery "Scotty" Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Tea Over Coffee

So Bones and Scotty have always been friends but they really aren’t close because they just don’t see each other very often. 

One day Bones is sitting in the mess by himself doing some research or just basic paper work on his Padd. Scotty is also by himself so when he sees Leonard he decided to sit across from him. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for coffee, Bones?” Scotty gave Bones a disapproving look when he saw what the doctor was drinking. 

“Never too late for coffee” Leonard said setting the pad down. “What are you drinking in your mug?” 

“Tea of course” Scotty smiles at him. “As a doctor I thought you would know that coffee isn’t very good for you.”

“I will drink coffee til the day I die.” Leonard huffed.

This started to become a habit for the two they would find the respective other sitting alone in the mess and sit together. Throughout these Scotty tries to convince Leonard that he should try some tea. He has not had any luck. Then one day Scotty gets to the mess and Leonard is no where to be seen. He takes a seat at their normal table and waits for Leonard. Scotty’s break is coming to an end and he realizes Bones is probably is his office unaware of the time. He decides to make a simple tea that most people like and put it in a to go mug and then replicates Leonard’s favorite muffin. He heads to Medbay. He knocks on Leonard’s office door, He hears a “come in” 

Leonard looks up from his desk and immediately smiles at Scotty.

“You didn’t show up for lunch so I figured you were holed up in your office so I thought I’d bring you a muffin. And some tea.” Scotty immediately sees Leonard’s skeptical look. 

“I feel like you are trapping me into drinking this.” Leonard says.

“No, of course not, but I promise you’ll enjoy it!” Scotty hands over the muffin and stretches out the drink towards Leonard who takes it with an eye roll.

“Alright I got to get back to engineering before someone breaks something but let me know if you enjoy the tea!” 

Leonard looks at the cup and is unsure but feels like he owes it to Scotty to try it so he does. Of course Scotty wasn’t lying and it was really good. 

From then on Leonard and Scotty spend even more time together and they enjoy many different types of teas. Scotty loves to introduce Leonard to new teas and get his opinion.


End file.
